emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6949 (19th August 2014)
"Determined to find out the truth, Marlon demands answers from the police about why Donna was operating alone that day; Ross gives April the money her mother left for her; Moira tries to get to the bottom of what Aaron has got Adam into; and Jimmy tells Charity that Megan asked him to spy on her." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot James finds Adam has slept in the hay barn overnight. News of Donna's death reaches the Hotten Courier. Marlon wants to find out from the police why Donna was operating alone. Adam's unnerved when Cain tells him the police have him on CCTV with Aaron but refuses to say anything. Cain and Moira drag him round to speak to Aaron. Zak and Chas lie to Paddy as he asks if they have any news on Aaron being back in the country. Ross drops the money from the job off outside Tall Trees Cottage and tries to slip away but April catches him and questions him on where Donna is. Adam finally admits to Moira and Cain about the job with Donna and Ross and how he was supposed to be a lookout. Ross tells April that she can't tell anyone that he left the money as she takes the bag back inside. Marlon and Laurel are shocked as they discover April with a bag crammed with money. April admits that a friend of Donna's from the garage gave it to her. Marlon and Laurel believe she is meaning Cain. Debbie discovers from Cain that Aaron's back. Bob continues to struggle to deal with Donna's death and avoids seeing April. Ross discovers Adam's hiding at Butler's Farm and leaves to confront him. Jimmy warns Charity about Megan wanting him to spy on her. Charity is furious. Ross bursts into Butler's Farm and confronts Adam, spilling the details on the job that went wrong and resulted in Donna's death to Moira and Cain in the process. Marlon arrives in the middle of the argument and works out Ross was responsible for leaving the money. Aaron gives James a piece of his mind when Chas introduces him to him. He tells James that Ross roped Adam into the robbery and he's taking him back to France with him. Charity plots her revenge on Megan. Ross taunts Marlon with the news that Donna was bent and helping him carry out robberies. He adds that he was there when she died and that they were more than just partners in crime and were planning to run away together with April. Brenda tries to get Bob to lean on her for support through his grieving. Marlon struggles to digest the news that Donna was corrupt and a liar and threatens to call the police. Ross tells him to go ahead, stating if he goes down he'll take Adam with him. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/stairs and kitchen, front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room and Cain and Moira's bedroom, yard *Home Farm - Office Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,500,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 32.0% share, dipping slightly on the previous episode. A further 162,000 viewed the broadcast on ITV +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 0.9%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes